


【A英】Lend me

by jiangdongceyu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangdongceyu/pseuds/jiangdongceyu





	【A英】Lend me

枕边的床垫陷下去一块，奥村英二恍恍眯开眼睛，夜色还未蔓延进屋内就被某个影子挡住，随即是一阵扑面而来的热气。  
有只温暖的手顺着他的下巴向上摸了摸他的脸，手指尖在他柔软的耳垂上勾了勾——只有亚修会对他这么做，不知不觉中他已经熟悉了这样的的手法，亲昵得让人感到痒。  
说来也奇怪，在东洋温室里鞠了太多躬，他并不知道西方人对于身体接触的界限在哪里。和亚修拥抱过、依偎过，有时只是一些他所认为无伤大雅的小动作，比如触摸脸颊……但次数多了就让人心神不宁，特别是偶尔会从那双碧如珍宝的瞳孔中看到一些类似眷恋的情绪，英二觉得胸口会又闷又热，不敢去多想……  
可接下来的一切实在是超乎他的想象。  
当柔软的东西触碰在嘴唇上，他下意识地缩了缩脖子，愣了两秒才反应过来这好像是一个吻，脊梁僵硬，他的身体几乎是弹了起来，猛地眼睛对上眼前那人的视线。  
亚修像是早有预料，迅速地按住英二的肩膀以防止两人的脑袋撞到一起，丝毫没有半点慌乱，嘴角还带了些不明的笑意，“还没睡着么？”  
“啊，没有……”英二有点结巴，身体也差点没坐稳，腾了只手向后撑着身体，另一只手先是下意识地蹭了蹭嘴唇，接着尴尬地僵住，停在半空。  
那警惕却不作防备的样子让亚修低声笑了出来，英二睁大眼睛不知道在确认什么，许久后才启唇：“亚修，你怎么会……”  
怎么会这么晚来找我？怎么会进入被反锁的那扇门？怎么会趴在他的床边，还……  
他脑子有些懵，一时不知道自己是在一个过于真实的梦里还是在梦一般的现实中，亚修却没有让他继续胡思乱想，他的声音很轻，打在脸上都能让人发烧似的，“我来找你借点东西。”  
“……什么？”英二不懂他在说什么，可面前的人似乎没有耐心解释，他的身体向前贴过来，唇吻相抵，半强迫地继续刚刚那个黑暗之中仓促又隐蔽的吻。  
似乎就是一瞬间的触电，待到反应过来，湿热的舌头已经探了进去，英二的手下意识地抓住了亚修胸前的衣襟，过了一会又因距离越来越近慢慢滑到后面搂住了亚修的脖子。  
像是某种被缓慢驯服的过程，所有的思想在同一时间短路，英二在这个愈加深沉的吻中逐渐找到了自己的心跳，逐渐不想去抵抗，甚至沉溺地闭上了眼睛，试着去勾住亚修不安的舌尖。  
好拙劣……  
亚修缓缓睁开眼睛，英二接吻的时候实在是过于纯情，闭目皱眉的样子好似在喝苦涩的汤药，嘴唇微颤着，呼吸断断续续。  
“这是第一次和人接吻？”他忍不住摸了摸英二瘦削的脸颊，接着向下摸到凸起的喉结，然后暧昧地停留在了胸前的领扣上。  
英二努力地平复了片刻呼吸，没有多想小声答了一声“不是”，在看清了对方眼中瞬间燃起的异样后又连着多说了两声“不是”，慌乱地解释：“之前去监狱探望你的时候……”  
啊、亚修微愣了一下，他想起来了。  
“那个不算吻，”他失笑，轻轻舔吻了一下英二的下唇，随即含了上去——  
“这个才是。”

英二的确没有经验，在这场突如其来的缠绵中他只能保持着被动的承受。  
亚修挑开他的衣襟，裤子也不知什么时候褪下去一半，修长的指尖光是抚摸在皮肤上就已经让人身体发烫，还没来得及消化刚刚发生了什么，那只手又忽然摸到胯间，英二身体一僵，觉得自己脑袋要烧得冒出烟来。  
对方实在是太会撩拨，指尖隔着一层布料勾到冠顶的时候他便忍不住呻吟了一下，亚修压着那里按揉了两下，侧过脸去一边轻吻着英二的嘴角一边扯开握住茎身。  
让人颤抖的的快感顺着末梢流向身体，英二简直不敢相信下面竟然能湿热成那样……其实浑身都有些狼狈，汗水顺着鬓角流了下来，胸口仿佛被什么东西碾压过一般，又沉又重。  
他觉得自己的脸一定涨红了，并且随着亚修更加深入的动作越来越糟糕，快到临界点的时候他咬紧牙关，神志不清地发出了些声音，高潮迟迟不来，他挣扎回了一点理智，这才意识到刚刚的神情中一定充满了他从前想都不敢想的东西，他有些失措地抬起脸来，想偷看亚修的反应，性器的前端忽然被虎口压住来回勾弄了两下，一瞬间的失声，他猝不及防地射在亚修手里。  
从前他活得太规矩，连手活自己都很少做，这样突然的快感让他恍惚了好久，身体都是软的，思绪也跟着飘。  
他看到亚修笑着揽过他的肩膀，便服从地张开嘴接吻，任由手指顺着他的腰侧向上去摸凸起的肋骨和炽热的胸膛，直到乳尖迟钝地传来细微的快感，再渐渐地，下体处有了黏糊糊的感觉，他用力地挣了一下，试图向后躲开却又失败，随即羞耻感顺着他保守了十九年的思维往上爬。  
亚修的目光从他的身下刮上来，嘴角在笑，眼神却露骨得像把刀子，他把手伸到凌乱的衣摆下面，企图抹走那些湿湿黏黏精液，却被人捉现行一般握住，高潮余韵未散，又被握着上下刺激了起来。  
英二受不了地扬起头来喘息，前段胀着又吐出一小股半透明的腺液，他撑起膝盖想要反抗，却反被人摆到两边，整个大腿内测都暴露了出来，而前段那点液体顺着一边缓缓流淌到冠勾处挂着，将落未落。  
亚修垂下眼睛扫了一眼，流露出一个半挑衅半暧昧的眼神，却没说什么。他跪立起身子来将身上的T恤一把扯下来扔到床边，解腰带的时候从后颈到腰线弯曲出了一个弧度，夜色撒在上面，好似一张绝望却坚定地张开着的弓。  
英二看得有些愣，直到亚修将下身的衣物都拉开，露出里面挺翘着的性器，盯着他的眼睛面不改色的地撸动了两下，茎身上凸起的的血管似乎都比刚刚明显了许多，他的手抹过前面的时候似乎也更湿了，里面都是将要溢出的欲望。  
如果说刚刚还只是将那最初的一丝暗示碾磨成旖旎，那么此刻就是欲望尽数摊开了。诱人的果实摆在他眼前，想去摸又不敢摸，越来越难耐。  
英二咽了口唾沫，心里颠三倒四地想着：自己已经成年了，能分辨清自己是否真的被一个人吸引，之前和亚修在一起的时候也不是没有过一瞬而逝的幻想，他没做足准备，现在忽然闯入这个染着颜色的旋涡，好似被扯住了脚踝，只想跟着情欲的浪潮一起陷下去。  
亚修拉住他的手扶在自己的腰侧，精干的腰肢触感太好，英二有些发愣地仰起头去看，亚修温和地放低下来揉了揉他的腿根，“你害怕么？要么就你来，都可以。”  
……害怕，当然会有一点，但更多的是无法控制的兴奋，好似被注射了什么精神药物，直到亚修将手指探到后穴里，皮肉褶皱被顶开深入的异样感，他都没有开口阻止，只是伸手抱住了亚修的肩膀不住地喘息着，直到那黏热的感觉顺着后穴进到了身体里，他才意识到那是自己刚才弄出来的精液。  
这种感觉实在是太矛盾，可越是别扭，染上情欲之后便越是煽情。  
亚修的指法相当温柔，只要英二皱眉他便会停下深入的动作，向外抽动两下后再重新推进去，那一丝一丝被侵入的感觉格外明显，英二分不清那股拥堵着无从宣泄的感觉是不是性快感，只觉得原本粗糙润滑的地方不知不觉湿成一片，紧张的肌肉也渐渐软下来，在抵到某处的时候还会剧烈地收缩绞动，带起喉间细微的呻吟，然后不一会又会有手指从入口处挤进来，反复碾磨着，有什么东西要被这极致的温柔消耗干净。  
英二听过亚修以前的经历，很难想象这样一个被粗暴对待过无数次的灵魂竟然会如此轻爱抚着另一具同样年轻的躯体。  
他盯着亚修深沉的眸子，仅仅几秒便闭上躲开，一个想法如同匣子破开封锁撞进心底——  
他大概也有一点点喜欢我吧？  
英二咬紧下唇，体内的几根手指搅动了几下后终于抽出来，亚修拿性器抵在他的臀缝之间，看着英二的眼睛缓缓睁开，东洋人幽黑色的眸子中倒映着唯一的人影，仿佛在迫切地寻求一个无解的答案，迷惘又无所适从。  
亚修抱住他的上半身，轻吻了一下他的额头，低声得如同耳语：“遇见你之后，我第一次那么迫切地想活下去。”  
未来得及思考这句话到底是什么意思，随着一阵胀痛，身体便被人从后面破开了。  
英二想要压抑，可声音根本就是被体内滚烫的东西生生撞出来的，又热又痛，又痛又爽。他能感觉到亚修按着他的胯骨，只是在里面浅浅地抽动，尽可能地放轻动作，可不知到底是生理还是心理上……总之就是受不了，腿根在发抖，身体在僵硬，有什么情绪好像马上就要喷涌出来，堵得他眼眶都开始发热，头脑也不清醒。  
亚修按住他乱动的膝盖，每进去一段都会来回抽动着做几次缓冲，可就是这种小幅度的碾磨让英二觉得快要疯掉，最敏感的位置一直都有滚烫的茎身在蹭，抽动的时候他就忍不住夹紧，快感强烈到让人心生没由来的恐惧——  
就像……这个带给他欢喜和情欲的人仿佛随时都会化作月光中的一簇消失掉一般。  
英二睁开眼睛，视线有些模糊，不妨碍他在盲目中猛地抓住亚修的胳膊，  
“怎么了？”亚修对他这突然的举动回以安抚性的轻吻，他放低身体，英二贴上去抱住，到了嘴边的话不知为何又忘记了，紧接着又被操弄的动作给揉成细碎的呻吟。  
隐约中他听到亚修呢喃了两句听不懂的语言，他被拉着一条腿，亚修掐着他的胯骨将小腹贴了上来，抵着某处来回抽动着，有那么几秒英二都觉得自己快要被亚修弄得失去自我了，连呻吟都不想压抑，快感仿佛能撕开他的皮肤，吮光他的血液……  
胀硬的顶端狠狠地压在腺体上，年轻人猝不及防地迎来了第二次高潮。  
断线一般的浮空感后，英二接着像是失去了所有的力气一般倒在柔软的被子中，他听到亚修低喘了几声，身体下面还有抽动着的感觉，他用手挡着眼睛，害怕情绪要是爆发出来，他会毫无征兆地流泪。  
缓了好久那似失重一般的眩晕感才消失，他试图将紊乱的喘息平缓下来，亚修却勾起他的下巴亲得他喘不过气来，随即便是一阵剧烈的抽动，明明身体已经适应了这股入侵，可胸口却牵扯着神经一般痛不欲生。  
他在混乱之中胡乱地抓着救命稻草，不知怎的顺着亚修那修长的脖颈摸到了摸他的头发，一簇一簇，湿湿的，随着沉溺在性爱中的年轻躯体一同晃动着，像是野猫在外面独自一人淋了滂沱大雨，连方向都迷失。  
亚修不稳地喘息着，又往里面狠狠地撞了几下才猛地拔出来射在英二腿间，似乎是有汗水顺着眉骨淌下来，他闭上眼睛缓了一会才睁开，将英二的手捉在掌心，然后将它待到自己的脸颊侧，想说什么却哑着开不了口，只有热气像滚水一般呼在上面，和亲吻像个誓言一样刻在他的掌心，越攥越紧，颤抖着无声叙述不安。  
黑暗将他浸没，他深吸了一口气，忽然感受到被紧紧抱住的温热。  
然后得到了世间最好的回应——  
“嗯，我在。”

——  
“我来找你借点东西。”  
“……什么？”  
“活下去的勇气。” 

-fin-


End file.
